


Вечернее признание

by Dilekta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilekta/pseuds/Dilekta
Summary: По клику откроется полный размер в этом же окне.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Вечернее признание

**Author's Note:**

> По клику откроется полный размер в этом же окне.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/XsRpRCJ/snarry.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the ongoing anonymous fest [Fandom Kombat 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomKombat2020/profile). The creator will be revealed on August 4th. Please share a link to this work, do not repost.


End file.
